Foot Fetish Feast
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patreon requested story, and one not for those who aren't specifically into the foot fetish. Vanilla leaves food for her daughter in the shoes of various other characters. Contains foot worship, yaoi, and forced sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, time for the next Patron requested full length story. This one required delving into a larger kink, one I'm not quite as familiar with, so my apologies to all readers both patron and non-patron if it doesn't do the idea any justice ^^U if it does though, then quid's in I suppose XD Enjoy.**

* * *

Cream woke up to a note from her mother. She'd known her mother would be leaving for awhile, but she'd been expected her to just leave behind some frozen food for her. She hadn't been expecting her mother to specify that food would be delivered to her by some of the others.

But what really threw her was the way the food would be delivered. She read and re-read the note she'd been left, but concluded it had to be a mistake, a misspelling of some kind. It couldn't actually be what she was reading.

Cream remained blissfully willingly ignorant of the matter until Knuckles arrived with her food, heading inside and taking a seat. "Where's the food?" She asked curiously, seeing nothing in his hands.

Cream paled as Knuckles began to remove his shoes, and she realized that she hadn't misunderstood the note her mother had left. Vanilla had genuinely premade all of her meals and left them in the shoes of the other...

Cream bit her lip poutingly, unsure why her food had to be delivered to her in such a… unappetizing manner. But she supposed it was too late to question it now, it was already done. Her choices now were to start licking or start starving.

Knuckles wiggled his toes to signal her to get started, Cream sighing as she got down on her knees in front of him, leaning against his feet and beginning to lick along his feet. It tasted disgusting, as one would expect, but it was food at least. It was far too marred by this point for her to know what the food had originally been, all smashed by Knuckles' feet.

She closed her eyes and held her breath in the attempts to get through it faster, licking faster to scoop what she assumed to have once been stew of some kind off Knuckles' feet, trying to block out the taste.

It wasn't just that Knuckles' feet tasted rank-which they did, sweaty and unwashed-the food itself was tarnished by this point. Still edible but just barely.

Knuckles sighed happily at the sensation, seeming to enjoy the sensation of her soft tongue working across his feet, cleaning them up for him. Cream was panting when she was done, struggling to keep the food down and more just happy to be done.

Quite frankly her appetite had been killed and not by consuming the food.

"Here," Knuckles said, mistaking her expression for hunger pan. He picked up his shoes, still soaked with the food, and pressed it against Cream's face so she could suck it out of the shoes themselves.

"I-I don't really want to Mr. Knuckles.." Cream tried to say, moving to put the shoe back down, but Knuckles forced it back into her face, holding it there this time, "Nonsense, I told your mother I'd make sure you ate." He said,keeping it pressed against her.

Cream whimpered, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him and definitely wouldn't be able to physically stop him. 'Just get it over with quickly.' She thought to herself, sticking her tongue back out to lick up the excess food, sucking hard against the shoes to bring as much of the food to her as possible, cleaning out the fits pof the shoes quickly.

The second took a bit longer, Cream needed to stop both to breathe and to keep her stomach calm, as there was no telling what Knuckles would end up making her do if the food came back up.

Thankfully she managed to keep it all down, and Knuckles put down his shoes and pet her head gently, "there ya go, nice and full." He said praising, Cream just panting hard, hoping the air would take the taste off her tongue at some point.

She was so focused on this that she didn't notice that Knuckles had started to undress her until his strength had yanked her dress and underwear off. It was easy for him to do so, the strength more than a little intimidating to Cream.

The young rabbit girl stumbled back with a yelp of fear, "M-Mr. Knuckle,s what are you doing?" She questioned.

Knuckles approached her unfazed by her response, "Your mother was very clear about how we'd be paid for bringing you food." Knuckles said simply a she took ahold of her, forcing Cream's legs apart easily and letting his slowly stiffening member press against Cream's exposed slit.

Cream whimpered, "B-b-but-AH!" Cream's objections were cut off by Knuckles bucking his hips forward, penetrating her young, formerly virgin cunt.

Cream would have been extremely tight even if Knuckles' wasn't oversized, his member thick and his increased strength now being used to force his member harder into her, breaking her barrier and forcing deeper without hesitation of any kind. Cream screamed out, eyes watering from the pain, not to mention the sense of betrayal. From Knuckles, from her mother; it was generally a shit show. Knuckles aggressively worked over her small body, her sobs drowned out by Knuckles' grunts of pleasure as she roughly pumped into her.

On the bright side, if it could even really be called that at this point, Cream was at least able to pass out from the pain after a few more minutes, and was thusly spared the following hour Knuckles continued to use her body before he finally came.

Knuckles considered staying balls deep inside the tiny bunny girl, but opted against it, pulling out abruptly and letting his thick, warm seed shoot out over her body, painting it and covering her sleeping form. He sighed happily with a shudder of relief at the release.

Satisfied with a job well done, and a payment well earned, Knuckles got up, took his shoes, and left Cream resting there, body covered on the outside and more than a little sore on the inside.

When she woke some time later, she was tempted to let herself believe that it had all been nothing more than a very bad dream, but the dried cum and intense soreness made it clear that it had all been very real; not to mention the horrid taste that still lingered on her tongue.

Cream gulped in fear and worry at the realization that *all* of her meals might be coming to her in such a way, and might all be followed by equally brutal abuses of her body. She could barely comprehend how or why this was happening. Surely her mother hadn't allowed this… did she? She started to settle on the belief that Knuckles had simply wanted to torment her, and had been using this as an excuse to do so.

But then… the note had matched her mother's handwriting quite well…

thinking about it only got her more worked up, so she resolved to just wait and see what came of enough, more food was brought to Cream later that day.

It came later than Cream would have expected, which had lead the poor dear to worry she'd be left to starve; which wasn't that much more favorable than eating from Knuckles' feet.

But just before Cream could resolve to go out and find food for herself, Sonic and Tails could be seen approaching from the distance. Cream didn't immediately assume the worst, hoping they'd just be bringing her food in a more conventional way. No such luck.

No sooner had the two of them entered the house did they explain that, just like Knuckles, they'd been commissioned to bring Cream her meals… and that said meals were being transported via shoes.

Cream's heart sank as she watched the two of them sit down and begin removing their shoes, mashed and mangled food clinging to their feet as they raised them up. This time Cream actually managed to stammer out a questioning of why her food was being brought to her in such a way.

The two boys simply shrugged, "That's what Vanilla asked for." Tails said. Neither of them seemed to find anything strange about it, leaving Cream unsure how to respond. With a nervous gulp, Cream simply accepted the fate and approached them for her meal.

She could more easily make out the remains of what had once been quite delicious roasted meat on Tails' feet.

It was far more in tact than whatever the multi-colored slop coating Sonic's feet was. The food in Sonic's shoes had been essentially ground into paste by his powerful running, whereas Tails' tendency towards flight had kept the food slightly more edible on his feet.

Either that or it was just the meat was harder to ruin. Either way, Cream closed her eyes and set to work. She ended up focusing on Sonic's feet more at first, dragging her tongue quickly along his strong feet to lick them clean of the vaguely nutritional glop.

Her reasoning was that the more intact food Tails was carrying would be more on the palatable side.

Unfortunately, she had miscalculated. The meat had held together more, but its being less ruined physically had no bearing on the actual taste, which was somehow the worst thing she'd tasted yet.

For what reason, Cream couldn't be sure. She refused to believe that it was just because of how her mother had cooked it, as she'd always been a wonderful cook. But for whatever reason, it made her gag.

Eyes watering, Cream managed to force it all down her throat, being well aware that they wouldn't allow her to just stop eating before she was done. If they were going to show her any kind of mercy they'd have brought her actual food. Cream asked for a glass of water, wanting to ease her stomach, but the moment they were done feeding Cream, Tails and Sonic turned their focus onto each other.

Tails had been thrown over the nearby couch, Sonic lining up to the fox boy's tight asshole and ramming in aggressively. Tails groaned, his insides already lubricated in preparation for this. Cream's entire face went red and she covered her face, only for Sonic to call her over.

He wasn't planning on abusing her body like Knuckles had at least, but evidently she would still have to repay him.

At his order, Cream brought her face to the hedgehog's ass, pushing her tongue between his cheeks and into his asshole, eating him out as he forced deeper into Tails.

Cream's sobbing could be felt, but barely heard at all over Tails' moans and Sonic's grunts as they continued to enjoy their rough love, Tails' anal walls gripping and milking his friend's cock. Sonic was brought over the edge first, Cream's tongue working inside him finishing him off quickly.

He grunted loud, unloading hard into Tails, listening to him wail with pleasure as he did so. Sonic slid out of the fox's now gaping, leaking hole.

Panting, Sonic pointed thumb at Tails' rump, "There's some dessert for ya~"


	2. Chapter 2

Cream had gone an entire day without eating now.

She'd kept the door shut and locked, lights out to pretend she wasn't there, not wanting them to come in and force more of the disgusting gruel onto her. She didn't want anymore, thinking at first that she might be able to hold out until her mother got back.

But it didn't take that long for the attitude to melt away. She needed food. Much as she didn't want any of it. So when Silver arrived, much as she hated it, she let him in. Silver walked in casually and sat down on the couch, relaxing there and beckoning Cream over; growing stiff in anticipation.

"If you want your food you need to earn it~" He said with a grin, gently stroking his member to full stiffness, "Gotta eat something else first~" He said suggestively.

Cream whimpered, squirming unhappily. She didn't want to. She certainly didn't want to eat any of what Silver had in his shoes.

But… she was so hungry.. She needed to.

She swallowed her pride in preparation for swallowing something else, and approached Silver. He smiled as he saw her complying, ordering her to remove her clothes before she got started.

Cream forced herself to stay quiet as she internally sobbed, hands shaking as she undressed herself. She removed her shoes and dress, then reluctantly, her frilly white underwear. By the time she was fully naked, Silver was fully hard and throbbing in anticipation, having been stroking himself to it as though he were watching a strip-show.

Cream approached him, following his instructions to move down onto her knees in front of him, leaning in and hesitantly beginning to lick at his shaft. She didn't have much experience with this.

Quite frankly she had none, not having even gotten to the point of watching porn yet. She needed Silver to instruct her on what to do at every step, licking up and down his rod, suckling at the tip before moving all the way back down; then further to his balls.

Silver had her linger down there, licking and then sucking on his sac; bringing several loud moans out of him.

He had her keep going until his member was twitching, about to erupt. He had her move back up to his tip, putting his hands on the back of her head and pushing her head down roughly, forcing his cock passed her lips and into her throat. She gagged hard around his length, trying to keep herself calm as she took it.

Silver wrenched her head back and forth, working her along his cock aggressively before forcing her to the base and keeping her down. She forced herself not to gag as Silver came, pumping thick seed down her throat. Cream was forced to swallow it all down, Silver making sure she took it all before letting her back up.

She gasped for breath as she moved back gently, watching as Silver untied his shoes and pulled his food coated feet out and into view. Cream whimpered as she saw what her meal was to be.

Coating Silver's feet was some kind of mushy fruit among other things she couldn't identify on sight. It was decently held together and editable, in theory at least, but even empty as it was Cream's stomach turned as she looked at it. But she didn't have much choice now. Her food wasn't gonna get any better from here, and she'd already 'serviced' Silver as payment for this slop.

Breathing through her mouth to avoid smelling it and lessen how much she tasted of it, she closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her tongue against the hedgehog's coated foot and beginning to scoop the food from it quickly. She just needed to get it over with quickly. It didn't taste as bad as it looked thankfully, but it was by no stretch of the imagination good. It was like a fruit parfait mixed in three year old gym socks.

Cream forced it down, suppressing her gag reflex as she had done to take Silver's cock and continued to clean Silver's feet, moving down to Silver's heel then working her way up to his toes. She'd been hoping to be able to just get enough of it to satiate the pain in her stomach and stop before Silver's feet were actually clean, but the telekinetic hedgehog wasn't going to let her.

Cream felt his psychic power grip her head, feeling like she was underwater, pressure squeezing around her from every direction. Her head continued to move, though now without her control. Her tongue stuck out more, lapping more aggressively at Silver's feet, who wanted all the gunk off his feet.

He forced her to lick between his toes, getting everything off of his feet. With Silver's psychic grip on her head, Cream couldn't breathe at all now, the rest of her body beginning to struggle in need of oxygen; until Silver spread his telekinetic hold to her entire body, preventing her from moving as all, unable to breathe as Silver forced her continue wolfing down the food.

He smiled happily at this, releasing her once his feet were licked clean. She immediately gasped for breath, eyes watering from how long she'd gone without.

Silver, seemingly oblivious to this, hoped she wasn't full. He still needed her to finish the rest that was still filling his shoes.

* * *

Shadow arrived slightly late, Cream unsure whether she should be relieved or not when he arrived.

She was half convinced at this point to just return to her ancestors and start eating grass instead. In any event, Shadow had arrived.

He sat down removing his shows and raising his feet. He would be glad to get this filth off of his feet, and he was even more excited for what would follow it. Cream steeled herself for the meal.

It appeared to be some combination of vegetables and meats, mashed well and truly beyond the point of full recognition. Cream shuddered in distaste, but she wasn't too surprised anymore. She moved down in front of him, leaning in and beginning to lick gently at his feet.

The food itself wasn't wholey back, which in a way made things a bit worse. Shadow had likely been out training for the day, his sweat and the muck from his running outside seeping into his shoes and mixing with the food, turning it into a disgusting slurry.

Cream wretched once or twice, but managed to keep everything down as she licked Shadow's feet clean. She panted heavily as she got up, Shadow grabbing her dress and yanking her dress off.

Cream winced at how quickly it came, but knew it had been coming. Shadow pulled Cream up into his lap, hands groping her tiny body shamelessly. Cream bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm.

She didn't like this. Didn't like any of it. But there wasn't much she could really do other than hope he didn't get too rough with her. Cream was a notoriously hopeful girl.

Unfortunately there was no such luck for her, and soon Shadow's groping became much more aggressive, fingers digging into her fur and flesh painfully as he squeezed and tugged at her body. Even then though it wasn't too terrible.

Certainly not as bad as the vile taste on her tongue. At least not until his fingers started pinching at her nipples, small amounts of chaos energy flowing between his fingertips to shock her small, sensitive breasts.

Cream yelped at this, her entire body locking up from the sudden pain shooting through her. She writhed in Shadow's grip, his strong arms keeping ahold of her as he continued to shock her; noticeably aroused by her pained struggles.

"M-Mr. Shadow p-please!" Cream pleaded to him, Shadow responding by increasing the level of energy flowing through her. Cream's cries of pain only grew as Shadow kept going, moving his hands along her body to send pain through her at different points.

His fingers eventually found their way between Cream's legs, gripping Cream's clit as the energy continued to flow, Cream practically screaming at this point at the intense, painful sensation of it.

She couldn't take much more, the feeling of it only getting worse as Shadow lined himself up to her exposed slit, forcing her down onto his cock as he continued to hurt her, wondering how long she would last before she fainted; and not planning to stop until she did so.


End file.
